1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improvement in apparatus which automatically returns a pick-up arm or the like in a record player.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been well known automatic return apparatus for record players, in which, at the end of playback, the pick-up arm is automatically raised and laterally rotated to return it to its rest position. In addition to the complicated construction of the prior art apparatus, the automatic return mechanism together with the gear train or the like, which connects the pick-up arm to the automatic return mechanism, can easily be broken when the pick-up arm is in its rest position and is carelessly manually handled.
Further, there have been various types of automatic return apparatus for record players, in which, when a record has finished playing and a detecting means discriminates that the stylus of the pick-up head has reached the run-out groove of the record, some mechanism raises and rotates the pick-up arm, to actuate a muting switch, to return the detecting means, to turn off a power switch and to actuate other means. Due to the complicated construction and operation of such apparatus, there have been difficulties adjusting the operational timing. Further, the possibility of malfunction is substantial.